multiverse_profilefandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Fries
Dr. Victor Fries (ヴィクター・フリーズ, Vikutā Furīzu), also known as Mister Freeze (ミスター・フリーズ, Misutā Furīzu), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist of the DC series. He was once a respected and brilliant scientist and cryogenicist, who turned to a life of crime after his wife, Nora Fries, whom Victor had cryogenically froze to develop enough time to create a cure for her rare illness, was stolen away from him by his corrupt CEO, Ferris Boyle. In the confusion, Victor suffered a lab experiment gone wrong; an accident and was drenched in the cryogenic chemicals that he had created to freeze Nora, which changed his metabolism. The result was a cold-blooded villain with ice-generating abilities was born and must now be encased in his supercooled suit to survive. Armed with his freeze gun and new abilities, Victor Fries motivated by the desire if his devoted life to save and curing his beloved wife and kill anyone who would stand in his way. Continuing in his plans and attempts to cure his wife through crime over the years, Freeze rarely worked with other villains unless it furthered his research to save Nora. Mister Freeze often partners with other criminals to steal the money and materials he needs for his experiments and his armor and weaponry. Though his pans and attempts was ending if failure but Nora always saved by Batman, Freeze regarded the hero as an adversary for meddling and sent him to Arkham Asylum. "Have you ever seen a flower die? Watched something that was once so beautiful, so full of life, collapse and rot from within?" :—Mr. Freeze to Hugo Strange. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Maurice LaMarche (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish) Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Victor Fries was a brilliant cryogrenicist whose beloved wife Nora was stricken with a fatal degenerative disease. He placed her in suspended animation while obsessively searching for a way to cure her, but the corporation that funded his research - and Nora's life - pulled the plug, triggering an accident that transformed Fries' body into a cold-blooded form that must always be kept below zero; at normal room temperature he will die. Wielding a number of freezing weapons, he wears protective armor in his quest to somehow bring back his lovely wife and avenge her fate - which he partly holds the Batman responsible for. Appearance As Dr. Victor Fries Victor appeared as his skin was altered into a cold blooded form that was caused by the tank that exploded. Victor had a chemical coolant in his chest that kept him alive and wore black cryo pants and boots with coolant tubes that connected to the coolant. As Mr. Freeze He wore a high-tech metallic, super cooled, and sleeker freeze survival suit that kept his coolant subzero temperature to survive and powered up with super coolant in his suit. Freeze wore a protective dome around his head, and had a GothCorp logo on his suit. Freeze also wore a set of heavily-modified, high-tech red thermal goggles that scanned for targets. The lenses flipped down and activated when Freeze was in danger rather than having him wear them all the time, and they flipped up and deactivated once he was out of danger. On his suit, it resembled a hazmat suit with far less bulk. However, the most unique feature of Freeze's suit were a cryo coolant tank that was located on the back, and his gauntlets, which contained his freeze weapon technology that enabled him to fire beams of ice from his hands. Those new Freeze Rays appeared to be incredibly powerful, and were able to destroy Militia tanks and froze stronger ones. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Pale * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6 ft. * Weight: 190 lbs. 'Attributes' * Scientific genius, with a specialty in cryogenics. * Employs an extensive array of cryo-weaponry. * His body has been permanently altered to survive at a sub-freezing state. * Wears protective, freezing armor whenever he's out in an above-zero climate. * Motivated by his grief and anger over the fate of his wife Nora. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Freeze's henchmen Family * Nora Fries (wife) Neutral * Batman * Penguin Rivals Enemies * GothCorp ** Ferris Boyle * Joker's Thugs ** |Joker ** Harley Quinn * Scarecrow * Arkham Knight * Deathstroke Powers and Abilities Powers * Unique Physiology: Due to an accident in the lab, Fries' body has frozen over down to the core and manipulated his physiology. ** Cryokinesis: Mr. Freeze is able to fire ice blasts directly from his hands. ** Weather Manipulation: On New Years Eve, Mr. Freeze is able to make it snow so hard, that Gotham went through an ice age at one point. ** Self-Sustenance: Victor can survive sub-zero temperatures and actually cannot survive without them. ** Immortality: Life has frozen over for Mister Freeze and has halted his age indefinitely. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Victor is a genius capable of much, although Hugo Strange noted that he made many wrong choices in his life and thus became who he was: Mr. Freeze. Despite the monomania in trying to cure his wife's illness, Victor has shown his intelligence hadn't been affected by the numerous things he's invented. ** Science: Victor is a brilliant cryogenicist, capable of freezing a living being in a state where they can be revived rather than be killed by being frozen. ** Cryogenics: Freeze was a skilled inventor, who specialized in cryogenics. He was able to successfully put his wife in suspended animation and used the same technology to create cryogenic weaponry. ** Computer Operation: ** Gadgetry: Victor created his Mr. Freeze suit and his freeze gun. He even augmented his body with a holder for a vial of his freezing agent for when he's out of the suit. ** Chemistry: Upon becoming Mr. Freeze, Victor developed a serum of sorts to keep his body in a subzero temperature if his suit was ever damaged and ceased to keep him cool. He was also able to come up with the cure to the Titan disease, but noted that it was incomplete without the blood of someone who used the Lazarus Pit. He also managed to create a cure for his wife, but was forced to sacrifice the generator that made it to save her and Batman. ** Genetics: ** Mechanical Engineering: * Firearms: Mister Freeze has become skilled in the use of his Freeze Gun even when it is adapted for different purposes such as a giant freeze ray or firing it while it malfunctioned. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Physical Abilities Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Technological Reliability: Must be kept at temperatures below the freezing point of water. Temperatures above freezing are both extremely harmful and painful to him. * Electricity/Electromagnetic Pulses: Electricity could short circuit the equipment in the armor, which allowed Batman the opportunity to attack as Freeze attempted to compensate. * Heat: Freeze was at high risk when exposed to intense heat and must maintain a low body temperature at all times. He most commonly wore a suit of armor to keep his temperature low but also had developed small cooling units that could be directly attached to his body. * Stealth: The bulkiness of the suit limited the mobility of Freeze significantly, and allowed Batman the opportunity to use stealth attacks against him. However after each attack, Freeze adapted his suit so that the same attack couldn't be used again. * Anti-Freeze tech: As part of a plot to defeat Penguin, Freeze gave Batman a chip that was designed to prevent his tech from being used against him, which may be used against him during his fight against Batman. However, after its use, Freeze reprogrammed his Freeze Gun so that the Disruptor could not be used again. Equipment * Cryo-Suit: A protective suit that keeps his body temperature below freezing and enhances his strength and protects him from most physical attacks. ** Superhuman Durability: ** Superhuman strength: Because of his mechanized life-support suit, Freeze's strength was also augmented to superhuman levels, which was best demonstrated with his effortlessly knocking a civilian a considerable distance away by ramming him with his forearm, also destroyed the ice trapping his leg in the process, as well as his grabbing Ferris Boyle by the neck. Gadgets Weapons * Mr. Freeze's Cold Gun: He freezes areas around him using special weapons and equipment. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Dr. Victor Fries is a brilliant scientist and expert in all the forms of the science of cryogenics and, to a degree, in its related fields of chemistry and biology and pathology. His interest began as a child, when he innocently attempted to save several ill neighborhood pets by cryogenic preservation. This, however, horrified his parents and neighbors. Victor was disowned and sent to reform school, and he grew up apart from everyone else. This changed when he was a young man and met Nora--a beautiful woman who saw Victor as quite a kind man. They eventually married, and they were happy. Dr. Victor Fries discovered that his wife, Nora, was suffering from the terminal illness known as Huntington's Chorea. Desperate to save his wife, he placed her into cryogenic stasis. Ferris Boyle, his boss, learned of this and became interested in how he managed to successfully place her into cryogenic stasis. He then offered Victor a deal: Victor can work on Gothcorp's secret cryogenic weapons program, and in exchange, Ferris will fund a cure for Huntington's Chorea to save Victor' wife. Victor accepted the deal, but then discovered that Ferris had absolutely no intention of actually fulfilling his end of the bargain, so Victor decided to take matters into his own hands, proceeding to secretly conduct his research on the cure. Ferris eventually discovered this, and had him brought to the lab, confiscating Nora's capsule, and had him beaten. He also fired a prototype cryogenic cannon, causing an explosion trapping a security guard and Victor. Victor witnessed the guard's death from inside the quarantined lab, and developed a cryogenic suit to escape, since than became Mr. Freeze. Synopsis ''Batman'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also * Frozen Fury Etymology External links * Mister Freeze Wikipedia * Mister Freeze DC Database * Mister Freeze Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Mister Freeze first appeared in Batman #121 (February 1959). * Mr. Freeze has a sense of honor, as in Arkham Knight, he state that he would avenge Batman as he would do the same for him. Category:Characters